Not being lost
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is the alternate ending to the season finale. It involves everyone's favorite FBI/DEA pairing Mike and Paige. Since we all know mike will be back at the house in season 2, I decided to speed things up.


**Not being lost**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or its characters.

**Summary: **This is the alternate ending to the season finale. It involves everyone's favorite FBI/DEA pairing Mike and Paige. Since we all know mike will be back at the house in season 2, I decided to speed things up. It's a combination of romance and family fluff, but there is cursing and some implications at the end.

"I'm not going to DC. I'm staying."

With the utterance of those words, Agent mike warren managed to silence the entire house of Graceland. He silently reveled in that fact a small bit. After listening to the crackling of the bonfire for a few and looking at the stunned expressions on his friends faces, Charlie was the first to speak up with one simple word "Why"?

Mike was thinking about this for a better portion of the day and started with the speech he came up with. "This job has been one of the biggest pains in my ass. With all of the lies and the bullshit, It's an absolute marvel that I made it this far without completely losing my mind. But when all is said and done, I like being here, I'm good at this job and you guys are the best friends that I ever had. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." After some more stunned silence, Briggs was next to speak, "Well now we really do have something to celebrate. Levi permanently joining our island of misfit toys." Briggs and the rest of the house raised their drinks as he toasted, "Glad to hear your staying buddy." As the rest of the house enjoyed the news, mike looked at Paige's expression which had an unconvinced look.

Later that night, Mike was looking out the window of his room at the ocean when he heard a knock at his door. "Its open Paige."

The Blonde DEA agent walked into his room and said " I thought you knew by now there's no secrets in Graceland Mike." Mike just looked at her and smiled as he said "Oh I know. I was just waiting for this precise moment to fully explain my answer." It was at that exact moment he began the other half of that speech he was preparing for the better part of the day.

"Look paige, what I said at the bonfire was true. But to be completely honest and to confirm what you already know, your one of the reasons why I'm not heading to DC." Paige was about to say something, but mike cut her off. "Kissing you earlier had nothing to do with feeling lost, it was something that I wanted to do since day one. It wasn't a marvel that I didn't lose my mind the entire time that I was here. It was you that kept me grounded the entire time, during Abby, my stint with bello and especially with my investigation into Briggs. With you, I feel something real. Also, truth be told, I fell for you the second I saw you singing in the Karaoke Bar."

After his speech mike watched Paige's expression as he knew she was processing all of what he just said. She looked like she was going to leave, but all of the sudden she turned around and kissed mike. After several minutes and the need for air they separated while mike felt like his brain was surfing the ocean outside. He was going to say something but was stopped when Paige pushed him onto the bed. She went to close and lock the door to mike's room. Paige looks at mike and says, "Fair enough mike. But since you are staying, Id like to do something with you that part of me wanted to do for since day one." She then proceeds to remove her shirt and let it drop to the floor. She then walks over to mike and joins him on the bed. It was at that moment of kissing Paige that mike new that he wasn't lost anymore.

The end

**Author's note: **I admittingly wasn't a fan at first. But I did get hooked on this show and am now a huge fan. I wanted to do a fanfic for this show especially with mike and paige, but I didn't get inspiration until tonight's great finale. I hope I did this show and pairing justice. If you like, feel free to review.


End file.
